tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Ninth Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Ninth Camp is the ninth camp in the Nalyd Renrut series. Contestants Contestant History Do not edit this Contestant Interactions You may edit this section Friendship *Herman and Luna *Jessica and Zoey *Kathie and Richard Conflict *Blake and Jessica *Laurine and Zoey *Nalyd and Richard *Shawn and Richard *Ravioli and Kathie *Shawn and Flint Relationship *Nalyd and Ravioli *Zoey and Blake Attraction *Kathie and Nalyd *Blake and Jessica *Richard and Ravioli *Flint and Jessica *Lia to Rex Alliance * Voting History Do not edit this Pre-Game Chat Weird Al: Hello everybody! I'm your host! Weird Al! :D *plays accordion* Welcome to Nalyd Renrut's Ninth Camp: Male vs. Female. Nalyd: Hey, Ravi. :) Kathie: Hi Nalyd. :D *tacklehugs* Nalyd: *pushes Kathie off him, holds Ravi's hand, sees that angry look in her eye* Sorry. Jessica: *smiles at Nalyd* Hi, Nalyd. Blake: Shnell. *smiles* Jessica: Attison... *growls at Blake* Blake: You know I like you... Jessica: So what!? Nalyd: Hey Jessica. *again attempts to hold Ravioli's hand, pulls back again* (XD) Shawn: Hey Guys, -waved and went down to his gameboy- Lunia: -twirled- Hi Guys~ Ravioli: Weird Al... again?! Wait, weren't you arrested a couple of season's ago for illegally infiltrating the show and taking Chris's place...? Richard: *pops head out of bush, grinning at Ravi* Hiii :D Ravioli: Who the -?! Shawn: -tried to open battery 's out of the gameboy, strugglded, and got it, it hit richard on the top of the head- Ooops! Sorry. -inserted new batterys- Weird Al: Yep! but Now I'm fully capable of hosting a reality show. Nalyd: *sees Richard* Who's that? o.O Ravioli: I have no idea... o.o Richard: *bursts out of bush* I'm Ravioli's one true love!! Ravioli: No, you're not. o_O Richard: *ignores* I'm even a pixie! See?! *waves poorly made cardboard pixie wings XD* Luna: Hi! Herman: Hello, everybody.. SHawn: -jumped onto richards back and ripped them- Hayley: Hey guys Shawn: I'm playing a fairy killing game on my game-box. Nalyd: Whoa, whoa, dude, Ravioli loves likes me. (And even that's probably exaggerating xD)Back off. Shawn: You don't get another guys girl. NOT COOL DUDE Kev: Hey guys Lunia: Why cant we be peaceful? Richard: *hears of Shawn's fairy-killing game, screams girlishly and leaps into Ravi's arms* Don't you dare hurt my Ravi-fairy!! (Dude, he just stole Nalyd's signature move! XDD) Ravioli: ... *nonchalantly drops Richard on his head* Richard: *bounces back onto his feet* I'm okay! I've had lots of head injuries!! :D Shawn: YOU CANT SEE THIS -fllailed hand and elbowed him- Kathie: We can tell. (She stole Ravi's signature move! Sarcasm! xD) Nalyd: *glares at Richard while hugging Ravioli* (CONF) Nalyd: Something tells me this is gonna be a long season. Hayley: *yells to everyone* Guys don't kill animals, or litter. We need to save the animals Zoey: *arrives* Eeeeeee! This is so exciting! Shawn: Ladies look what i can do! -does a backflip- Zoey: (CONF) Oh god. Flint: *arrives* Ladies! What's up? Shawn: meh this system is out dated -throws gameboy at flint- Richard: *sees Kathie* OMG! You're Kathie from the National Stalker's Guild! You're a living legend!! :D Ravioli: Oh, god, please don't let them team up. For the love of all that's good, don't let them team up. O__O; Kathie: Wait a minute... You're Richard! I read your blog! Well, I read the parts that mention Nalyd, even the rants. :D I comment on all your stuff! NalydLuvr95! Nalyd: ... Why? Shawn: How do you not know me? I'm the worlds best GAMER Herman: *to Luna* This is kinda awkward... Maybe we can go... Talk? Luna: *to Herman* Yeah.. *walks to Zoey* Hiya! I'm Luna! Richard: OMG no way!! That's you?! You're like my favorite commentor ever!! :D Ravioli: Any objections to fleeing while they're distracted...? Kathie: Aw, thanks! You're like my favorite blogger ever! Except Nalyd. :D Nalyd: I made one blog. -_- And yes. *flees* Lia: hi Rex: hi nayld *runs after nayld* why are we running? Zoey: *to Luna* Hi! This is so exciting! Isn't it? Shawn: Uhmm, no one cares for me soo... -looked down at his ipod- Flint: *gets hit with Gameboy* Ow! *throws it back at Shawn* Richard: OMG, thanks! You're my favorite blogger ever, since Ravi keeps refusing to make blogs. :D *pause* Speaking of, where is she? o.O Ravioli: *has fled with Nalyd* Shawn -single handedly caught the gameboy and crushed it, and threw an xbox at flint- Hayley: I love animals so hurt any animal or their homes/food and I will vote you out and get people to Kathie: I dunno. Wanna see my Renrut Family trading cards? :D I got a level ten Nalyd! Shawn : -hand on hayleys cheek,- Now why would i do such a mean thing to animals? Rex: *picks up gameboy and tries to fix it* the thingamajig goes here... Dejar: Sup, homies. >:) Rex: *finishes fixing gameboy... mostly* here you go shawn Richard: OMG, lucky! The highest I've gotten is a level 8 Ravi D: Rex: i've got a gold lvl 11 Nayld camp (super -rare) Shawn: EAT IT. I'VE GOTTEN A LEVEL 22 DOG. <.< Kathie: I have a level 10 Ravioli. I'll trade you for an Amy level 6 or higher. Rex: ther're quite common *shows folder full of lvl 22 dog's* Flint and Zoey: (CONF) What is with all of these weirdos?!?!?! Kev: *runs to Kathie* I have a lv 34 Sunshine Day One Chat Boys' Camp (1) Nalyd: Welcome to the game, dudes. Rex: oh i was just about to trade my lvl 9 amy Dejar: o_o Shawn: YO dudes, I got a level 12 elmo. Nathan: I got level 2,000 Nalyd Kev: Guys I have a lv 34 Sunshine Richard: *screams in the general direction of the girls' camp* I will win for you, my Ravi!! Rex: Nath Dude, that's a fakie, it' worthless Nate: It is real i got it in a contest Flint* Puts iPod in his ears* (CONF) I have to use something to avoid all of these gaming nerds. (Oat: Nathan are you even in this camp?) Dejar: Games seriously? Shawn; Where are the ladiess? Fanny: *is watching everything* Yup, this is no better than last season. (conf) Well, since everyone else seems to be a n00b, my only strategic option is to partner up with last season's winner, Nalyd. He has cunning skills which I strive to prove this time around. But, I won't say I'll trust him, just for the team being of the tribes and then we'll see what happens from there. Girls' Camp (1) Kathie: Hi everybody! Donna: Sup. Maria: >_>" Lunia: -twirled in her sparly dress- Hiiii ~ Ravioli: Goodbye, Kathie. Suzy: Hi!!! Zoety: *looking in mirror* Are my curves coming back? If so, I'll never be accepted by ANY modeling agency. Hayley: Guys I have some animal cards and the highest I got is a lv 54 dragon